


Countdown to the end

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [19]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Dark Comedy, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Plot Twists, Ragnarok, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thora spends one day saying goodbye to the people she knows and loves before Ragnarök.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this since supposedly, on February 22nd 2014 is when Ragnarök (the battle between the gods, giants, and monsters that cause the end of the universe) and it would make sense that Thora would be the star (given who her family is and all.)

It was a quiet and dark Feburary night, when Thora was sitting outside of Stark Tower with tears in her eyes, since in a week Ragnarök would happen and everyone she knew and love in midgard would perish.

So Thora decided to spend each day saying goodbye before the end.

She then decided to first say Goodbye to the first people she met when she was exiled.

So after teleporting to Norway, Thora then walked over to a small cabin and knocked on the door.

Soon Jane Foster, a friend of her father; opened the door.

"Hello Ms Foster, I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"Thora is that you? I thought you were staying in New York."

"I am, I just wanted to see you and Ms Lewis."

"Well come on in, I'm sure you must be freezing."

"Actually I'm pretty used to cold weather."

Soon Jane and Thora walked into the house, where Darcy was writing some notes down.

"Hello Ms Lewis, how are you."  
"I'm doing well, what brings you to the middle of nowhere?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping my family and I, when we were exiled from our homeland."

"It's nothing, anything to help a friend out."

"It isn't just nothing, we lost everything and we were in a unfamiliar land; and you helped us in our time of need."

Thora then hugged Jane, all while trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay, Thora?"

"I'm fine, it's just that since Ragnarök will happen seven days from now; I just wanted to say goodbye to the people I care about."

"What's Ragnarök?"

"It's this big battle against the gods , the frost & fire giants, and most of my siblings."

"Wait siblings? I thought you were a only child."

"No, there's my brother Jörmungandr, my brother Fenrir, my sister Hel, and my brother Sleipnir; at least those are the siblings I met. Anyway with the battle it destroys most of the universe."

Jane and Darcy just stood there in shock at what they heard.

"So to make a long story short, that's why I'm here; to say goodbye and thank you for being there when we my family were in need."

"You're welcome, we're glad to have met you as well."

As Thora was leaving she stopped and turned around.

"If you end up in Helheim, don't be afraid of Hel; she's not so bad once you get to know her. I also wanted to give you two these, they'll help protect you."

Thora then handed Jane and Darcy two small pendents, that looked like Mjonir. 

"Thanks Thora." 

Thora then walked left the Cabin and teleported back to New York.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora says goodbye to the people that took her in and the first friends she made on her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we also learn that Thora has the power to control ice and snow (since she's half jontun.)

The next night, Thora walked back from a metal shop after spending most of the day making protection Pendents for her friends, in the hopes that it will protect them.

 

She also wanted to say goodbye to the first friends she made on her own.

 

"Hey Tonya, hey Stephanie; how are you?"

 

"We're doing well. what's in the bag?"

 

"I'll explain when I bring your parents, Dr. Banner, Brandy, and Peggy out here."

 

After getting everyone into the living room, she opened the bags to reveal the pendents.

 

"I spent most of the night making these, since Ragnarök is suppose to happen in six days."

 

"Wait what Ragnarök?"

 

"I remember reading about it, it's this battle between the gods, giants, and monsters that will cause the end of the world right?"

 

"Yes, and I'm hoping that these pendents will protect you?"

 

Thora then placed a pendent around everyone's neck.

 

Steve looked at the pendent, and then looked at Thora, then looked at the pendent again.

"So Thora, how will these help."

 

"They're supposed to be used to protect you from danger."

 

Steve looked at the Pendent in disbelief, he then saw the look on Thora's face; and he smiled.

 

"Thanks Thora, this means a lot."

 

"No problem Captain Rogers, anything to help the people that took us in."

 

Thora then hugged Steve, then walked over to Stephanie and Tonya.

 

"Stephanie, Tonya; I just wanted to say that I'm honored to have been friends wth you, especially at a time when I truely felt alone."

 

"No problem Thora, it was awesome being friends with you as well."

 

They soon did a group hug, Thora left to go outside to look at the stars.

 

While Thora was looking at the stars, she closed her eyes and waved her hand across the sky.

 

Then all of a sudden, snow started falling from the sky; and Thora spent the night dancing under the snowflakes.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora visits Coulson and Clint, and also explains that she knows a spell that could help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I forgot to publish a chapter yesterday, I kinda forgot; but I'm gonna change the date to yesterday on the chapter publication date, and post both this chapter and the next today.

Thora the next evening, Thora teleported over to Phill Coulson's apartment; to say goodbye to him and Clint. 

After arriving at the apartment, Thora knocked on the door. 

Soon the door opened, and it was Clint; and he was holding a young girl. 

she had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple onesie pj's. 

"Hello Mr. Barton, is Agent Coulson home?" 

"Hello Thora, yes he is; did you want to see him?" 

"Actually I want to see everyone in the apartment." 

Soon Thora walked into the apartment, and noticed Coulson in the living room; holding Steve. Jr who was asleep. 

"Hello Agent Coulson, how are you? 

"Hello Thora, what brings you here?" 

"I wanted to stop by and give you these pendents." 

Thora then gave a pendent to Coulson, Steve. Jr, Clint, and the young baby; Clint was holding."   
"Oh and I was wondering who the young child is?" 

"That is our daughter, her name is Robyn Longstride Barton." 

"Hello Robyn, it's nice to meet you." 

"So Thora, what is this pendent for?" 

"Ragnarök is happening and these pendent's will protect you." 

"Is Ragnarök that thing where the world's destroyed in some battle?" 

"Sadly yes, but I also have this book of spells that will protect you; but it'll only work on that day, and I'm the only one that can conjur the spell since I have magic."

"Really?" 

"Yes, I have my pama's magic abilities, my father's thunder powers, and the abilities to control and make ice & snow; which my pama can do as well." 

"That's pretty amazing, well thanks for the pendents; and I guess everyone will be at stark tower for you to use that spell?" 

"Yes, now I must be on my way; so I can practice the spell." 

"Okay well bye Thora." 

"Bye everyone, it's been a honor being with you both in the past." 

Thora then went back home to practice the spell for the rest of the night."


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora says good bye to Pepper, Natasha, and Alexandria; and also talking about her magical abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out more about Alexandria (who first appeared in New beginnings in the ashes of the past,) like who her family is. 
> 
> We also learn more about Thora and what she knows about magic.

Soon after spending the day asleep, Thora then woke up after hearing a loud crashing sound.

 

Soon a Russian Blue cat ran into the room, ran in circles, and ran back out, after bumping into the walls a few times .

 

Thora then walked outside to see what the commotion was.

 

Natasha, Pepper, and Alexandria was sitting in the living room, while the cat was bouncing around.

 

Loki was also in the living room, drinking some tea and reading.

 

"Hello Alexandria, why is your cat so hyper?"

 

"Hey Thora, Katya is like this sometimes, but she'll soon calm down and take a nap."

 

Katya then walked over to the couch, stretched, and fell asleep.

 

"Oh and Thora, Tony told me yesterday that you were giving out pendents for protection from Raganok or something?"

 

"Actually it's Ragnarök, and yes; I actually made them myself."

 

Thora then gave some pendents to Pepper, Natasha, and Alexandria.

 

"Awesome thanks."

 

"No problem Ms Potts."

"I honestly didn't know you could do metal work."

 

"Well I learned it a month ago to make weapons in case I needed to use weapons for battle."

 

"Well don't you have magic powers, why would you need a weapon?"

 

"Because in the off chance I either lose my powers, or get into a battle where magic is not allowed, I can be prepared."

 

"I suppose that makes sense."

 

"Speaking of magic abilities, wanna see the first spell I ever done"

 

"Yes, that would be lovely

 

"Okay, here I go."

 

Thora then stood still and closed her eyes, then she suddenly disappeared,

 

"Where did she go?"

 

"Here I am?"

 

The three then turned to see Thora standing in the other side of the room, she then disappeared and reappeared in the spot she was standing in earlier.

"That's amazing, how did you do that?"

 

"I just had the ability ever since I was little. it's also very dangerous if used carelessly."

 

"I can see that, one wrong move and you're impaled; so how does one do it carefully?"

 

"Well you just get a clear picture of where you wanna be, then you concentrate on it one hundred percent, finally the farther you wanna go, the stronger in magic you have to be; since it can take a lot out of someone."

 

"I see, were you any good at it as a child?"

 

"Somewhat, it took a while of practice to perfect it."

 

"What are the three rules of Magic, my dear Thora?"

 

"Don't preform magic in the town square, don't preform magic while drunk or sleep deprived, and when in a magic battle; no battling someone stronger or weaker than yourself."

 

"That's my girl, she's a chip off the old block."

 

"Thanks pama."

 

Thora then noticed that she is almost out of pendents.

 

"If you excuse me I have to make a few more."

 

"Sure, do you need any help?"

 

"No thanks I'm okay, but thanks anyway."

 

"You're welcome Thora."

 

"Oh and Ms Potts, Agent Romanov."

 

"Yes Thora?"

 

"I just wanted to say that it has been an honor staying with you, and knowing one of the strongest fighters."

 

"Well thanks Thora, you're pretty awesome as well."

 

"Thanks."

 

Thora then spent most of the day making a few more pendents.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora says goodbye to her closest friend and as the day is getting closer, she starts to get lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, we also get to see what type of character Bellaluna is; and see that Thora and Bellaluna care about one another.

For as long as Thora have been in Midgard, her closest friend was Bellaluna; the two were practically sisters, so she decided to make a special pendents for her.

 

Pendent looked the same as the others, only this one has a small aquamarine gemstone on it.

 

Thora took the bus to the academy in Westchester to see Bellaluna.

 

As she was riding the bus she was hoping that Bellaluna was home and not out on business.

 

After arriving to the academy, Thora walked up to the door and knocked on it.

 

The door opened up and it was Charles.

 

"Hello Professor Xavier, is Bellaluna home?"

 

"Yes, she's in the library."

 

"Thank you Professor Xavier."

 

Thora then walked over to the library, where Bellaluna was writing on her typewriter.

 

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

 

"Hey Thora, I'm doing great, what brings you here?"

 

"I just wanted to give you this."

 

Thora then placed the pendent around Bellaluna's neck.

 

"Thanks Thora, but why are you giving me this."

 

"Because you are my dearest friend, and I want to protect you for what's gonna happen."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"in three day, Ragnarök will happen; and the universe will be destroyed."

 

Bellaluna then looked down at the pendent, then looked at Thora again."

 

"Have you made one for Jonathan?"

 

"Yes of course, also for your parents, Scott, Logan, Ciara, and the others."

 

"Thank god, because to be honest all I care about is that they would be safe."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean look at me, I survived death many times, and all of my life I have been considered a example of progress of science; and also became one of the great minds of modern literature, but many have never looked beyond that; and even more only see me as just another mutant or just another seahorse child. So with the people that see beyond everything and see me, I feel as if I owe them my life; because it's the least I can do. So if the time comes where I would sacrafice my life for them, I would; I would also sacrafice myself for you."

 

"Really?'

 

 

"Of course, you're my dearest friend."

 

Bellaluna then noticed that Thora looked very tired, from all that was happening.

 

"I'll give them the pendents, you go and get some rest."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure, it's the least I can do. Good bye my dear friend."

 

"Goodbye."

 

The two then hugged while tears were rolling down their faces.

 

As Thora was leaving, she took the bus home.

 

Thora then looked out the window and noticed that it was getting close to night fall.

 

As she was looking at the twilight sky, she felt as if she was in a dream; and after she had finally arrived home, she looked up at the sky and was lost in her thoughts.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora and her friends spend the last day together before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I decided to add Jonathan into the story, since it makes sense they would want to be together when the world ends.

Thora spent most of the day lost in her thoughts, thinking about what will come tomorrow.

 

Thinking about how most of the people she knew and love will probably perish.

 

Soon there was a knock on the door.

 

"Come on in."

 

The door then opened and everyone except Thora's Parents walked in.

 

"What are you all doing here?"

 

"We wanted to spend the last day with you, since we're your friends and all. My parents and sisters are here as well, if that's okay."

 

"Sure I'd love to meet Venus and Serenity again."

 

Everyone then walked to the living room where Erik, Charles, Venus, David,and Serenity were sitting and chatting.

 

Soon everyone sat and chatted with each other while drinking wine and mead.

 

"Charles, with all that will happen tomorrow; I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about leaving you and Bellaluna all those years ago. I never meant to hurt you, and I wanted to return to you but I couldn't."

 

"Don't worry old friend, I know that you didn't want to leave."

 

Charles and Erik then just laid down on the sofa, in each others arms.

 

Meanwhile Serenity and Venus were talking with Thora.

 

"So Thora, what was it like in Asgard."

 

"It was pretty grand, I never had a whole lot of friends; and I mostly spent time with my brother Sleipnir."

 

"The eight legged horse?"

 

"Yep I have some unusual siblings, like Fenrir who's a wolf, and Jörmungandr who's a giant serpent that is wrapped around the earth, and Hel who's half dead and controls Helheim."

 

"Wow that's pretty interesting."  

 

"Speaking of your family, where is your pama and father."

 

"I don't know, they were out of the house for most of the week and when I have seen them; they have spent most of their time giggle like crazy."

 

"That sounds odd, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

 

"Thanks Venus, that's means a lot."

 

Thora then noticed that it was night time now, and that the stars were out.

 

Everyone soon stopped talking and looked at the stars in silence.

 

Bellaluna then sat next to Thora.

 

"Did you know that no matter what happens, the Ursa Major watches and guides the lost."

 

"Really where did you hear that?"

 

"From someone I work with, he says that the great bear has been there for his family ever since the family first started; hundreds of years ago."

 

"Wow that's pretty interesting."

 

"Yep, he also said that the Ursa Minor watches over all the seahorse children and Sappho's kittens and protects them."

 

"That's really beautiful."

 

Soon there was a knock on the door.

 

"I'll go get it."

 

Bellaluna then went to the door, and noticed that it was Jonathan.

 

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

 

"I was just thinking about what you mentioned about the world ending and didn't wanna die without you by my side."

 

Soon tears were streaming down Bellaluna's face, and she ran inside and hugged Jonathan.

 

"I was hoping that you would be with me as well, I couldn't bear to leave this world without you."

 

"Don't worry Bellaluna I'm here now."

 

"Jonathan, did you want to see the stars with me; for one last time?"

 

"Sure." 

 

They then sat in silence with the others, while watching the stars in the dark skies. 

 


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is here, and things don't go as well as it planned.

The next morning, Thora woke up after she fell asleep on the floor; she walked outside to see that it was perfectly normal outside.

 

"Hey everyone wake up."

 

Soon everyone woke up after being asleep, and looked out the window.

 

"Nothing's happening, why isn't anything happening?"

 

"Well maybe it'll happen much later, I'm sure of it."

 

"Ya know there's something I'm wondering, how did you know that it was gonna happen?"

 

"Pama told me about it when I was little."

 

Soon everyone just starred at Thora in disbelief.

 

"Really, you're going by Loki's word."

 

"Well sure he may have decieved people in the past, but he wouldn't lie to me."

 

Later that afternoon, Thora noticed her parents sitting outside; and drinking coffee.

 

Thora then walked outside to see what was going on.

 

"Pama, father, why has Ragnarök not happen yet?"

 

"Ragna-what? Oh that, we just made that up."

 

Soon everyone's eyes widened in shock.

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Yeah, it was just made up years ago."

 

"But why?"

 

"Just to mess with the mortals, I actually didn't remember it until a week ago."

 

 

 Thora then walked inside."

 

"Looks like I was wrong, the world isn't ending; there won't be a battle."

 

Thora then let out a disappointed sigh and slumped onto the floor.

 

"I thought you would be happy that the world isn't ending."

 

"I am happy that you're safe, but I'm disappointed that it won't be happening."

"Why?"

 

"Because if it did happen, and I not only fought the battle, but was victorious and saved everyone; maybe grandfather Odin would finally be proud of me and would let my family and I return home."

 

Bellaluna then walked up to Thora and sat next to her

 

"Don't worry Thora, I'm sure you'll someday get that chance."

 

"Thanks Bells, I knew you would be there for me."

 

"Don't worry, we're all here for you."

 

"Thanks, and even if I won't get the chance in a while; at least I know that there will still be many people there for me."

 

Soon everyone spent the rest of the day drinking tea and coffee, while Thora told stories about her childhood in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I know this isn't my best, and I apologize. I didn't write these in advance, it was more on the spot; and I had to make sure these were finished in a day. So again I apologize


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thora is devastated after her chance of being proven worthy won't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was occupied and also cases of writers block.

Ever since it turned out that Ragnarök didn't happen, and that it was a trick all along; Thora was disappointed because she had secretly hoped it did happen in the hopes that her grandfather would finally be proud of her and would finally allow both herself and her parents to return home.

 

She had spent the whole day alone in her room, while trying to hold back tears.

 

Soon there was a knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?"

 

"It's me your pama, I want to speak to you."

 

Thora didn't say anything, she just teleported out of there; and ended up alone on a empty cave; far from people.

 

She usually went there when she was upset or sad, to try to calm down.

 

When Loki opened the door, he noticed that Thora wasn't there; so he walked out to the living room where Brandy was making a potato gun.

 

"Brandy have you seen Thora?"

 

"Nope, not since yesterday; she's probably still moping in her room. But then again who can blame her, if I lost my chance to return to my home world, I'd be sad myself."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"With yesterday, she mentioned that she was disappointed that Ragnarök didn't happen because she wanted to prove to your father that she was worthy of returning to Asgard."

 

"Thanks Brandy."

 

"No problem Mr. Laufeyson."

 

Loki then went to the gym area where Thor was lifting some weights.

 

"Thor is it okay if I could speak to you for a second?"

 

Thor gently placed the weight down and turned towards Loki.

 

"Sure, what did you want to talk about."

 

"I've been thinking, maybe we were wrong with tricking people and saying that the world was ending yesterday."

 

"We were young and foolish at the time, you even said yourself that you forgot about it all those years ago."

 

"I know but I think we inadvertently hurt Thora."

 

"What makes you say that?

 

"Brandy mentioned that Thora was hoping the Ragnarök would happen to prove herself worthy to father, and now I can't find her anywhere."

 

"I'm sure she's fine, probably over at the academy with Bellaluna."

 

Loki then immediately teleported to the academy to see if Thora was there.

 

He soon appeared in the main hall, where Charles and Erik were playing chess.

 

"Professor Xavier, Mr.Lehnsherr; have you two seen either Bellaluna or Thora."

 

"We haven't seen or heard from your daughter, and Bellaluna is in Paris for a week."

 

"Okay thanks."

 

Loki then teleported back to the gym.

 

"She isn't there, I'm honestly worried; what if we went too far?"

 

"Well worrying isn't going to help, try to calm down and think of where else she could be."

 

Loki just sat and thought of all of the places that Thora could be.

 

He then realized where she could be.

 

"She's at the cavern of shadows."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"It's this cave in New Mexico, it's far from anywhere with people, when we were exiled, I found her hiding in them to escape the heat."

 

Meanwhile Thora was sitting alone in the cave, still brooding; when she noticed a little bat lying on the ground.

 

She walked closer to see that it was still alive, but had a broken wing.

 

"Hello there little one, is your wing broken?"

 

Thora then kneeled down toward the ground and gently picked up the bat.

 

Don't worry, I'll make it all better.

 

Thora then gently placed four fingers over the bat's wing, and used her magic to heal it.

 

After she healed the bat, the bat flew away.

 

"Even now you still used your abilities to heal creatures smaller than you."

Thora turned to see who was there, and it was her pama.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I had no idea that getting home meant so much to you."

 

Thora then ignored Loki and waked further into the cave.

 

"Please talk to me Thora, I understand that you're hurt; but I really am sorry."

 

"It wasn't just returning home that mattered, I also wanted grandfather's approval; I just wanted him to see that I wasn't just a burden or a shame to the family."

 

Soon tears were falling down Thora's face, she then sat on the ground and began sobbing.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

Loki then went to walk towards Thora, but she then stood up and ran deeper into the cave.

 

"Thora, wait."

 

Thora then stopped and turned around.

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

Thora then stomped her foot on the ground, which created a thunderclap and caused some of the rocks to fall in front of her.

 

Loki then stood there in silence and for once, he didn't know what to do

 

As Thora was running further in the dark, she could feel tears falling down her face.

 

" _Why did he send me away, did I do something wrong ?"_

 

Thora then stopped dead in her tracks, and laid down in the fetal position and sobbed.

 

Loki soon teleported to where Thora was, and slowly walked towards her.

 

"Thoras would you please let me speak to you."

 

Thora just laid there, not saying anything.

 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't know how much it would hurt you."

 

Thora still didn't say anything and at this point, Loki was more distraught.

 

"Please Thora say something."

 

"Was it my fault we were exiled pama, was it something I did?"

 

Loki then sat next to Thora and then held her.

 

"No sweetie, if anything it was my fault; I shouldn't have messed with the natural order.

 

"Do you regret having me pama? Because if you do, I understand."

 

Soon tears fell down Loki's face, and he then hugged his daughter.

 

"No I don't regret having you, you are so precious to me, and I'm willing to go through Hel and back for you. Because you're my precious little storm cloud."

 

The two then sat in silence, until Thora spoke.

 

"Will we ever get home pama?"

 

"I don't know sweetie, but no matter what happens; you'll never be alone."

 

"Really pama?"

 

Loki nodded yes before hugging his daughter.

 

"I'm so sorry about running away pama."

 

"Don't worry, it's alright; I'm here now."

 

Soon after heading back to Manhattan, Thora spent most of the day asleep; dreaming of returning to her homeland, her grandfather finally saying that he is proud of her, and ruling the lands as queen.


End file.
